My Cousins a What ? !
by tarunpuddingsan
Summary: My name is Okami, Im 15 and well a half wolf demon.While on a journey with Inuyasha and the others I was kidnapped by another wolf demon named Kouga thinking that I was Kagome.After he kidnaped me i heard him say Kagome I will now mark you as mine.Gulp !
1. The Truth

Hey there I hope you like this Inuyasha fanfic.

( Background Info)  
>My name is Okami Higurashi. I'm 15 I have long black hair, and dark brown eye's, I have an hour glass shape body and my legs are long and slender perfect for running,and Im around 5'7. And umm Im a half demon. My mother god bless her soul died in child-birth she was human and my father was a demon. At first I didnt think that demons really exsisted but my father took me through a hole that took us to the futel era of japan. When I was 13 my father was murdered by his comrads for "bringing up a runt." So after his death I stayed there in that time.I bet your wondering what kind of demon I am and well I a wolf-demon and scince being a half-breed I have well wolf ears and a wolf tail, even my name means wolf. For a while I've heard that the shinko no tamma or the jewel of four souls has been broken and shaddered into many pieces. Ever scince then I've been gathering as many as I can to grow stronger and survive. So far I've collected 15 shards and slaying other demons left and right.<p>

( Time Skip)

" I wonder if Kagome remembers me ?" I asked myself as I walked up the concerite stairs leading to the Higurashi shrine.

Kagome is my cousin on my mothers side and we were pratically like sisters. Her mother and my mother were sisters. But they didnt know my secret, to them my father and I disapered a long time ago. I wonder what their reaction's gonna be.I was half-way now the spring air caressted my check and played with my hair.I noticed how green the tree's are now. I smiled as memories I thought that I had long forgotten flooded back up to the surface. Kagome and I use to play around the shrine all the time. One time she cut her finger and was crying. I was so sad that I cried with her and when I was crying she stopped and then we forgot why we were crying and continued to play.

I was right here now in front of the door, but I couldnt bring myself to knock. It's been so long and what if auntie and grandfather are mad ? I was about to turn around when the door opened.

"Okami . . . ?" I heard a faint whisper I turned around to see Sota. Wow he's grown up so much he's probably about 10, 11 maybe ? I smiled softely at him.

" Hey Sota long time huh." Then I saw tear's at the corner of his eye's.

" OKAMI YOU CAME BACK ! ! ! ! ! !" Then he lunged at me and gave me a hug.

" Sota what's the matter." Then auntie and Kagome, and grandfather came to the door to see the commotion.

" Hello everyone." I smiled auntie smiled softly at me in return and Kagome looked like she was going to cry, grandfather on the other hand couldnt believe his eye's. Then they to embraced me and we all shared one big bear hug.

( Time skip.)

" So Okami where have you and your father been ?" Grandfather asked while starring at me.

" We were in America for quit some time." I said smiling.

" Wow america what was it like ?" Sota asked while almost dopping his rice bowl.

" It was a fun experiance they have lots of different customs over there."

" Kagome are you okay you've been starring at me for a while now."

" Hmm no Im fine Im just glade your back." She smiled softly but I knew something was wrong.

Later after dinner I said that I had to leave. Auntie offered to take me to the hotel but I kindly declined. When the truth was I was going to stay there. I walked until they saw me go around the corner but I went around the block and jumped the fence and into their backyard. I took shelter in the shrine next to the bone eater's well scince I smelled rain.

( Inside the house)

" Kagome do you have to go back tonight ?" Sota whined as his older sister packed her yellow backpack getting ready to go and meet Inuyasha at the well.

" I have to Sota you know that."

" But what are we gonna tell Okami if she comes back tommorow." That made Kagome stop and wonder. What would her cousin think if she suddenly disapered and left no note on where she was gonna be. Okami was really smart and clever almost like a real wolf. Also she didnt say how long her and he father would stay in Japan. Okami would never give up and look high and low to search for her.

( Later that night.)

My ears twitched as I heard the sound of footsteps comming towards the shrine. So I hid in the shadows but then I smelled a familier scent. Kagome what's she doing out here in the middle if the night ? Then the bone eaters well started to glow, then a man came out of the well. I was ready to strike but then Kagome spoke.

" Hello Inuyasha."

" What is it Kagome ?" Then he stopped and sniffed the air. He's a dog demon, but he dosent smell like it he's probably a half breed like me. He's pretty tall, snow white hair, and white dog ear's, and he's also wearing a red kimono and has a sword at his waist.

" It's just that I want to come home a little sooner than last time."

" Why ?"

" My cousin came back and I really want to spend some time with her."

" Nope."

" Inuyasha come on I haven't seen her in 15 years and I dont want her to think that Im mad at her."

" Fine well at least 10 days well try to see how far we can get." Then I saw Kagome smile and nod and together they went into the well. Suddenly I felt fear for Kagome and went into the well after I got to the bottom of the well I looked up and saw that it was morning. The air smelled fresh and clean. I hurried and jumped out of the well only to be spotted by that one guy named Inuyasha and Kagome.

" KAGOME ! ! ! ! !" Then I landed right next to them.

" Okay that hurt." I said as I grabbed my left ankel as pain shot through my foot. I forgot to bend my knees for when I land,.

" Okami what are you doing here ! ?"

" Kagome,Inuyash are you two okay ?" Three other people asked while running towards us.

" I could ask you the same thing Kagome, what are you doing here in the futel era and with a half-demon ?" They all looked a little confused.

" Hey how did you know." He loudly and rudely asked even though I didnt think it came from anger I think it came from shock.

" Easy I can smell it, your a dog demon are you ?"

" Eh."

" Okami how did you know that ?" Kagome asked with a puzzeled look.

" Oh Kagome I was gonna tell you tonight . . . Im a half-demon too."

. . .

Hey I hope you like so far reviews please ^^


	2. Meet the gang

Thanks for the reviews.

" Oh Kagome I was gonna tell you tonight . . . I'm a half-demon too."

. . .

" Kagome ? " Inuyasha and I asked in a usion.

" So your a half demon too ?" She said in a too calm voice.I looked at Inuyasha and he looked at me. If I knew Kagome and I do she was gonna pop soon, so I mouthed to Inuyasha 'back away fast.' Slowly so that he could understand.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU WERE A HALF-DEMON BEFORE , I'M YOUR COUSIN RIGHT ?, WERE LIKE SISTERS RIGHT ? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ? ! ? ! ?"

" Because I knew that you would react like this." I said simply.

" Yeah your probably right." She admitted while sighing then I saw her starring at me.

" What kind of demon are you by the way ?" She asked curiously.

" Ask Inuyasha, if I know anything about dog demons is that they have a stronger sense of smell than a normal human or dog."

" Whats that suppose to mean ?" He asked offended.

" Nothing its just a compliment." Then he walked towards me and sniffed me.

" Your part wolf demon."

" Don't wolf demons live in a pack with their comrade's ?" A little fox demon asked.

" Oh how cute a little fox ." I kinda squealed as I walked over to him.

" Whats your name little fox ?"

" Shippo."

" Shippo what a cute name, would you like a candy Shippo ?"

" Yes please." I smiled then I gave him a lollipop. Then some guy who looks like a monk took my hand and looked like he was reading my palm. He has brown eye's and black hair with a small pony tail and his right hand was covered with prayer bead's.

" You have a bright mind, you are creative and strong and I see a child comming soon, will you bear me a son ?" I looked at him irritated and smiled

" You are such a playboy. . . no." That made Inuyasha break out in laughter.

" Okami this is Miroku and Sango and kilala, there my friends."

" Nice to meet you." I said while I put my hair up revealing my wolf ears and wolf tail.

" So you know Kagome." Sango asked, she has brown eyes, long brown hair, a hour-glass figure, and she's wearing something that looks like an demon exterminator uniform on.

" Yes we're actually family."

" Hey your a wolf demon why dont you live in a pack ?" Inuyasha asked.

" Im sort of a lone wolf." I smiled then I stared at Kagome.

" What ?" She asked nervous as I starred at her.

" You still didnt answer my question ?"

" Well it's kinda a long story."

" Well I have patience and time."

" Okay well lets head towards the village, I'll explain on the way."

( Time Skip)

" So your the reincarnated priestess who broke the Shiko No Tama." I said simply as I took a sip of tea Kiade gave me.

" How did you know about that ?" Shippo asked while sitting next to me.

" Gossip among demons spread's around faster than you think." I laughed then Kagome starred at me.

" Is something wrong ?" Then she leaned towards me.

" Okami call me crazy but I can sense jewel shards on you."

" So you can see them too." I smirked as I took a small test tube full with the fifthteen jewel shards I had collected.

" Here you can have them scince I have no use for them." I said as I opened the test tube and gave her the jewel shards.

" Thanks. " She said softley as she healed out her hand .

" How in the hell did you get fifthteen jewel shards." Inuyasha asked.

" My secret." Then I noticed Inuyasha starring at me and I kinda got annoyied.

" Is there something on my face or something cause your starring is annoying."

" That's none of your buisness you mutt." Okay now I got mad.

" Oh no" I heard Kagome sigh because my temper's the same as her's.

" Did you just call me a mutt ?"

" Yeah so what."

" You incolent MONGERAL ! ! ! !" Then I heard Miroku and Sango make a bet:

" Five on Okami Miroku."

" Your on."

" You are an insult to half-breeds." I said.

" So what cause someday Im gonna be a full fledged demon."

" Not if your dead first." I growled.

" If Im going down your going with me."

" Kagome havent you trained him yet ? "

" As if I AM NOT A DOG ! ! ! !"

" You need to learn some tricks like how to sit boy! ! ! " I didnt notice it before but Inuyasha was wearing a necklace, then it turned a purpelish glow and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"Oww, what did I do Kagome ?"

" I didnt say it, Okami did." He looked at me and I just sticked my tounge out at him, he glared.

" How did that happen."

" I dont know all I said was sit an-" Smash Inuyasha fell face first again.

" WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT ! ! ! ! "

" Stop what I didnt do anything I only said one word and you fall face first down in the ground."

" Maybe it's because your related to Kagome, when ever she say's the word sit he does that." Shippo said while starring at Inuyasha.

" Thank you for the tea." I said as I bowed, then I left. Not even a few steps away from the house Kagome came after me.

" Okami where are you going ?"

" Anywhere, probably go and slay some demons for jewel shards and give them to you."

" Why not join us ?" She asked.

" I dont know Kagome I usually work alone."

'" Why we'll be stronger in number's, so you might as well come with us." Inuyasha said while folding his arms.

" Okay, but first you must know that I dont need anything I can pull my own weight agreed ?"

" Agreed." Then we shook hands.

" I only need to go back to my world and get my weapons, when do we leave ?"

" Tommorow that should give you enough time to gather what you need. Inuyasha said as I nodded in terms of agreement.

" Kagome does Sota go inside the well ?"

" Sometimes why ?"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . oh crap." Then I broke into a sprint heading towards the bone eaters well.

( In the normal world)

" Woah grandpa look at what I found."

" Where did you find that ?"

" It was next to the wall of the well."

" Sota put that back you dont know where those came from."

" Aww okay mom."

When I got back I heard foot step's commng towards the shrine thats when I saw Sota, I waited and after he was gone I grabbed my things and left. After I went to some stores and bought supplies of food, water, and medicine I went back.

" Well you didnt take long at all." Inuyasha said amazed.

" I'm not the type of person to keep others waiting so if you wish we can leave tonight Inuyasha the sooner the better." He nodded and then our journey began.


	3. Comerades sometimes they cant be trusted

Hey thanks 4 da reviews I love them. :3

" Hey Inuyasha, Kagome do you sense anything ?" I asked as I streached my arms and legs we've been walking for three days straight and no jewel shards just demons, demons, and guess what . . . More demons.

" No nothing not a single shard."

" And I dont smell any demons."

" Thats true, well I guess this place is clear." Kagome said as they started to walk ahead.

" Wait." I put my first finger to my lips to signal them to be quiet then I closed my eyes and listened, my tail swished back and forth as my ears twitched as I concentraited.

" In the north a centipede demon is eating people of the village and its super stong." I said as I open my eyes and look at them then at the north.

" Stronger than it should be." I grab my stuff and started running.

" Go ahead I'll catch up later." I yelled as I kept on running but it was of no use they ran after me, I just shrugged and ran ahead.

(At the village)

" RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ! ! ! !" A woman screamed as she ran past us, then we saw the demon it had just finished eating a horse and was looking for its next meal or victim.

" HEEYYYY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ! ! ! THESE ARE GOOD PEOPLE THEY SHOULDNT BE YOUR MEALS ! ! ! !" I yelled at the centipede ,but it just looked at me then went on looking for its next victim."

" HEY I WAS TALKING TO YOU ! ! ! " I ran up to it taking out my duel swords ready to fight it.

" Dont bother me girl Im busy." The centipede said as it thrusted its tail at me but it missed. I took one of my swords and sliced it from the bottom to the top killing it.

" Well that wasnt much of a challenge." Inuyasha said putting his sword back.

" How would you know I did most of the work." I said as I put my swords away and took the jewel shard out of the corpse of the demon and gave it to Kagome. We started yelling again then I just took off ahead to cool off, but not after saying. . .

" Sit boy."

( later)

" Thanks for the rice ball Kagome." I said as I took a bite then a drink of water.

" Your welcome." She smiled.

" Hey Okami, that was really cool how you sliced that demon up so fast how did you do that ?" Shippo asked as he sat down between me and Kagome. I swallowed my food and took a sip of water before I smiled.

" My father. . . he taught me everything I know, and everything he knew." I smiled sadly then I looked at Miroku.

" Miroku didnt you want to know why I'm not in a pack ?" I asked.

" Yes, I was wondering why wolf demons are close to their commrads and family."

" Heh commrads I dispise the word." I spat as I looked at the water in the near by river.

" Why is that ?" Sango asked I turned my attention back to them.

" Because my father. . . was killed by his commrades." I saw there eyes widen with shock all except Iuyasha.

" Did he do something to deserve such a fate ?" Sango asked but I just shook my head.

" No he was murdered because of me." I whispered as some of them gasped in shock again all except Inuyasha.

" That cant be true wolf demons cherish their commrades and family, they would never hurt there own." Miroku said trying to make sense of what I just said.

" Mmhm its true my father was killed because of me." I said in a sad voice .

" Why whould they do something like that ,killing your own commrade its just not human." Kagome said while looking at me in shock.

" But you forget Kagome we wolf demons arent all human, and they killed him because Im a half-breed, being a half-breed can sometimes put the people you most care about, . . . the people who are preciouse to you . .in danger." I looked at her with worried eyes as she looked at me.

" We better get going before it gets dark we're wasting time." I said while getting up, dusting myself off, and getting my bags.

( Later 12:00 am midnight)

I couldnt sleep even though the grass was comfortable and the ground was soft I just couldnt. I stared at the stars and tried to find any constilations. When I found all 12 of the zodiac constilations and the chinese zodiac constilations I felt a little thirsty so I got up and headed towards a river.

" Cant sleep ?" I heard a familier voice say as I turned around to see Inuyasha.

" Oh Inuyasha I didnt know you were still up, and yeah I was a little thirsty." I said as I sat down at the fire across from him and watched the flames.

" I have some questions about your story today."

" And they are ?" I asked while drinking some water.

" How do you know it was your fathers comrades that killed him ?"

" Because I saw them kill him.

. . .

" The only reason why Im alive is because of him." He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

" The wolf pack I was from is the pack from the south and when it comes to that pack strength is everything, my father was one of the strongest but when I was born he was disowned by his pack. And scince Im a half-breed they call me week and unworthy, they would've killed me because of it so my father said to spare me and take his life instead."

" So he gave his life so you can live." He said flatly as he stared at the flames.

" No one can really understand the love a father can have for his child."

. . . . .

" Yeah but the worst part is that they made me watch then they banished me from the pack." We stayed silent as we listened to the others breath silently.

" You hear that ?" I asked as I bolted up from my seat.

" What is it ?" He asked as he looked around grabbing his sword but only a few seconds later we heard a wolf's howl.

" Nothing there was just a mudslide not far from here." Than that's when I heard something else, like someone running but also like the wind. Then I smelled a demon a wolf demon comming closer and I sensed a surge of power this demon must have some jewel shards.

" Inuyasha a wolf demon is comming this way we should wake the other's and it has a jewel shard !"

" What ?" I heard Kagome exclaim as she jumped up.

" Crap dont tell me it's him again."

" Him again ?" I asked but I didnt care I hurried and grabbed the rope I had in my bag and tied it to a tree.

3 2 1 yoink.

3 2 1 crash.

" Oww what the hell happened ?" I saw Kagome's eyes widen and Inuyasha facial expression made him look like a junkyard guard dog from hell. But I didnt hesitate I jumped on the demon my knees on his chest and my knife at his throat.

" Who are you and what are you doing here ? !" I asked threatningly.

" I was comming to see Kagome I smelled her scent." He said trying to breath, I just pushed one of my knees to his throat tighter cutting off his air.

" Okami no dont do that ! ! " Kagome yelled I looked at her and got off of him, as soon as I got off he got up gasping for air.

" Who are you and tell me your buisness with my younger cousin." I asked sharply while pointing my knife at his neck

" She's my women and my bride." He said simpily and now I understand why Inuyahsa had that facial expression.

" Wh-what Kagome is this true ?" I asked shocked.

" No its not ." She said simply.

" Yes it is." He said.

" Well then if it is then did you mark her ?" I asked as anger filed me up inside, he took some time to think about it.

" No I did not."

" Then she is not your's then." I replied while walking over to her hanging my arm on her shoulder smirking.

" How did you know about that ! ?" He asked angry, I just pointed to my ears and tail.

" Duhh Im a wolf demon too." I said flatly I looked back at him, he had anger and hatred in his eye's.

" Claim your pack ! ! " He said.

" I do not have one I am a rouge." I said simply.

" I use to belong in the south pack but I was banished."

" Then you have no say in this you peasent." He said angrily but I only smirked leaving everyone confused. Then I ran up to him so fast he didnt realize it until I grabed his sword and pointed it at him.

" Insult me one more time and I will sclice you from navel to nose." I said while pointind the sword down to his crotch then up to his chest.

" By the way who are you ? " I asked.

" I am Kouga of the eastern wolf tribe and The Wolf Prince."


End file.
